


homin | winnie the pooh

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin's out of clean underwear, and they're leaving for Thailand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	homin | winnie the pooh

Changmin is in the middle of packing up his suitcase when he realizes something terrible: he’s out of clean underwear. Usually, that particular woe can be remedied with a quick wash and tumble cycle, but today he has no time. He’d nearly late for drama filming and will be heading to the airport right after to go to Thailand, leaving no time to wash, dry, and meticulously fold the underwear he needs for the week.

“Changmin!” Yunho calls. “You’re going to be late!”

Changmin curses under his breath. He _knows_ he shouldn’t have stayed up incredibly late last night drinking with Kyuhyun, but his best friend had just finished his military service the week before. They’d gone out every night that week, and now Changmin is regretting it.

Well, slightly.

He swears under his breath, zips up the bag, and runs for the door.

 _Of all the days for the managers to have off,_ he grumbles to himself. They hadn’t planned it that way, of course, but somehow it had just happened. Plus, a third had gotten sick at the last minute, and that’s how Yunho ends up driving Changmin to the filming location.

“Hyung, I need a favor,” Changmin says as he shuts the passenger door behind him.

“Hmm?” Yunho asks. He puts the car in reverse and backs out of the parking spot.

“I’m out of clean underwear and won’t have time to get any before we leave.”

Yunho shrugs. “I’ll pack extra.”

Changmin glares at him. “Hyung.” Changmin will _never_ understand the communal underwear thing. He’d seen the communal underwear tub at the Super Junior dorms. Heck, they’d had their own back in the day, but Changmin had always kept his separate. There was no way in _hell_ he’d wanted to wear something that had touched Jaejoong’s butt.

Yunho, on the other hand, thinks the communal underwear situation is so incredibly convenient. Probably because he hates doing laundry, but also because if Changmin wears his boxers, they don’t get all stretched out of shape.

“What?” Yunho asks with a grin. “Fine, fine, I’ll wash your undies for you.”

“Just buy me some,” Changmin replies. “It’ll be easier.”

“I guess I do need some more socks,” Yunho muses.

Changmin then proceeds to describe in detail exactly what kind of boxer briefs Yunho needs to buy. He finishes his lengthy description right as Yunho pulls up to the filming location. “Now, are you going to remember all of this?” he asks.

“Please, Chandola, have a little faith,” Yunho replies. “I’ve lived with you for fifteen years. You think I don’t know what type of underwear you wear?”

“Fine,” Changmin replies. “I’ll meet you at the airport.”

“Okay,” Yunho says. “Work hard!”

 *

An hour later, they finally break between scenes. Changmin fishes around in his bag for his phone and types in the passcode.

 _Ten missed calls from Jung Yunho,_ the display reads.

“Shit,” Changmin curses. His heart starts racing as all of the worst case scenarios run through his head. Had something happened to Yunho? Kyuhyun? His parents?

The other cast members are eyeing him in concern and Changmin hurries to dial Yunho’s number.

“Yo,” Yunho answers, sounding very relaxed and not at all dead.

“Hyung! What’s wrong?” Changmin exclaims.

“Nothing,” Yunho replies. “Are you okay?”

“You called ten times!” Changmin says, growing frustrated with Yunho’s calm voice.

“Oh yeah,” Yunho says, sounding sheepish. “Can you tell me again what type of underwear you wanted me to buy?”

Even though Yunho can’t see it, Changmin glares at the phone in his hand. _“You called me ten times to ask about underwear?”_ he asks through clenched teeth.

By now, the others have gathered around, and when they hear the word “underwear” they all start to giggle.

“Well, I’m at the store, and I think people are starting to see through my disguise so… You wanted boxers right?”

Changmin can’t believe he’s having this conversation. “Boxer _briefs_ ,” he whispers loudly.

“Oh right,” Yunho replies, seemingly oblivious to his embarrassment. “I think I know your size.” Changmin can hear him shifting the phone to select a pack of boxer briefs. “Okay, you have options,” Yunho says. “Do you want superheroes or Pink Panther?”

“Get whatever,” Changmin replies, hoping this conversation can just be over already. The female lead is next to him, giggling into her napkin. Changmin just _knows_ that the tips of his ears are bright red.

“Oh!” he hears Yunho exclaim. “They have some really cute Winnie the Pooh ones. I’ll get you those. They’re just like the ones you used to have!”

Changmin thinks his ears might just burn off completely. Oh well, he doesn’t need those anyways, right? “I’m hanging up now,” Changmin replies.

“Okay, see you at the airport, Chandola!”

*

Changmin finds Yunho in the airport lounge playing some game on his phone. His backpack sits by his feet and a plastic bag bearing a department store label sits on his lap.

Yunho looks up as Changmin walks over. “Oh hey, you made it,” he says. He tosses the plastic bag into Changmin’s lap. “There’s your underwear.”

Changmin opens the bag to find a pack of Winnie the Pooh boxer briefs. “Thanks,” he says. Then he realizes something, “Wait, hyung, you only got three pairs.”

“So?” Yunho asks, going back to his game.

“We’ll be in Thailand for a week.”

“So?” Yunho asks again.

Changmin just groans.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be packing but clearly I am not.


End file.
